Belle-maman !
by Lightman5
Summary: Ô rage ! ô désespoir ! ô vieillesse ennemie ... En fait pas besoin de résumé le titre est assez explicite et si vous aimez mon humour et bien ... Cliquez ! XD Nicholas et Louise sont présent dans l'histoire ;) (OS )


**Disclaimer : **Aucun personnage de la série LTM* ne m'appartient , sauf ceux que j'ai créé le sont ... Et pas de lingot d'or en vu dans ma boîte aux lettres !

**Lightman5 : **Ouuuh me revoilà lol ! Alors je vous ai manqué XD ? Si vous avez cliqué sur le titre de cette histoire c'est que mon humour étrange vous intéresse ( ou que vous vous êtes dis ... Pourquoi pas après tout !) Ce qui est une bonne chose ... ou pas d'ailleurs ! Il n'y a pas longtemps de cela une personne m'a dit qu'il fallait être aussi folle que moi pour lire mes histoires ! L'êtes vous ?! OO'

Bon bah voilà ^^ Comme promis une nouvelle histoire sur notre petite famille préféré ! Je vous avoue que c'est du n'importe quoi ! Et encore vous n'avez pas encore tout vu ... muhaha !

Allez bonne lecture mes petits fous Furieux ! En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise !

* * *

**Belle-maman !**

Tandis que Cal était paisiblement assit sur son canapé à zapper sur divers programmes qui passaient à la télé , une jeune femme l'interpella pour la seconde fois alors qu'elle se trouvait derrière lui:

«-Cal .»

Celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas trop absorbé par ce qu'il se passait au petit écran.

«-Cal !» Répéta t-elle avec plus de ferveur .

L'expert en mensonge entendant la troisième interpellation tourna sa tête avec lenteur pour poser son regard sur la personne qui l'avait dérangé dans son activité.

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Honey ?»

«-Tu me demande ce qu'il se passe ?!» Déclara Gillian d'un ton réprobateur.

Oh-oh ... au vu de la mine énervé de sa conjointe , il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure songea l'homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait...

«- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ?» Demanda Lightman d'un ton lasse .

«-Tu oses me poser la question !» S'injuria la psychologue en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches signe de sa contrariété .

«-Heu oui puisque je ne sais pas ... Autrement je ne te poserais pas la question .»

«-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Cal !»

«-Mais je ne joue pas au plus malin !» Soupira exaspérer l'homme en se levant du canapé pour faire face à la jeune femme . «Je t'assure que si je savais ce que j'avais fais pour te contrarier ainsi , je ne m'amuserais pas à tourner autour du pot . Tel que je te connais tu me regarderais avec un air condescendant , suivit d'un soupir , puis tu me priverais de ...»

«-Soit !» Le coupa t-elle . « Si tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je veux te parler je vais t'aider dans ce cas !»

«-Heuu...»

«-Sais tu ce que c'est que ça ?!» Lui demanda sa compagne en lui présentant un téléphone fixe .

«-Un téléphone ...» Répondit Cal ne voyant pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

«-Bonne réponse ! Continuons !»

«-J'espère qu'à la fin du jeu des questions réponses , le prix qu'on peut gagner se passe dans la chambre parce que ...»

L'expert en mensonge ne pu finir sa phrase que Gillian lui jeta un regard noir . Ok ... Ne fais pas de l'humour Cal , c'est pas le moment , pensa t-il.

«-Et je suppose que tu sais à quoi ça sert ?!»

«-Bah oui quand même je suis pas stup...»

«-Je te déconseilles de finir ta phrase tu pourrais le regretter!»

Lightman ne répondit rien face à cette réplique et la psychologue continua dans sa lancé:

«-Maman viens d'appeler à l'instant !»

À ces mots Cal comprit immédiatement sur quoi retournait la colère de la jeune femme et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur en imaginant la suite des événements.

«-Tu as raison d'avoir peur Cal !» Signifia sa compagne toujours sur un ton de reproche tout en pointant le téléphone sur lui. «Elle vient de me dire qu'elle allait passer aujourd'hui comme prévu pour le déjeuner ! Tu n'as rien à me dire sur ça ?!»

Cal passa son regard de droite à gauche pour ensuite lâcher:

«-Heuu Nope !»

«-Cal ! J'étais même pas au courant !» S'offusqua la jeune femme . «Elle vient de me dire qu'elle avait pourtant appelé la semaine dernière pour nous prévenir de sa visite! Et il semblerait que c'était toi qui avait décroché le téléphone ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?!»

L'homme fit une mine pensif tout en plissant ses yeux et Gillian su par cette mimique qu'il n'allait rien répondre.

«-Comment tu as pu oublié ?!» S'injuria la psychologue contre son homme.

«-Excuse moi Honey ... J'ai complètement oublié , après son coup de téléphone j'ai eu un deuxième appel de Loker . Il me disait qu'on avait eu un problème informatique et qu'on avait perdu la moitié de nos recherche sur l'affaire du juge corrompu ... Après cela , ça m'est complètement sortis de la tête»

«-C'est ça ton excuse ?! Loker !»

«-Bah ...»

«-Tu sais qu'il y a un carnet de note à côté du téléphone !»

«-...»

«-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Et tu sais très bien qu'un oubli est toujours intentionnelle ! Même si tu avais soit disant oublié de marquer sur le calepin que ma mère venait , au fond de toi tu ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne !»

«-Quoi ?!» S'offusqua Cal d'une voix aiguë . «Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Gill , j'aime bien ta mère ! C'est juste que j'ai oublié ...»

«-Arrêtes Cal ! Ne t'enfonces pas plus ! Je sais très bien que tu ne l'apprécie pas!»

«-Et vice versa ...» Marmonna l'homme pour lui-même.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?!» Questionna Gillian n'ayant pas compris un traitre mot de ce que son compagnon avait prononcé.

«-Non rien...»

«-Mouais ... , Bon et bah il te restes plus qu'à faire les courses !»

«-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!»

«-Mais parce que il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo, que l'heure du repas approche , et que Monsieur Homme Lumière a oublié de me prévenir de l'arrivée de ma mère!»

«- Ok , ok ...» Tempéra Lightman. «J'ai compris , je vais aller à la grande surface du coin !»

«- Et emmène les enfants avec toi !»

«-Nooon Luv' ! Tout mais pas ça ! Tu sais comment ils sont dans les magasins !»

«-Oh que si ! Et crois moi que ma vengeance n'est pas prêt de se finir !»

Cal soupira à ces paroles et Gillian lui fit volte face pour s'écrier:

«-Nicholas ! Louise ! Venez en bas , vous allez accompagner votre père au magasin!»

À cette annonce un vacarme assourdissant se fit dans les escaliers . Et c'est deux minutes plus tard que deux enfants âgés de 10 ans déboulèrent comme des tornades dans le salon.

«-Génial !» S'exclama joyeusement le petit garçon.

«-On part quand ?!» Demanda Louise impatiente tout en sautillant sur place devant son père. Voyant ça le paternel soupira une nouvelle fois et lança un regard dépité à sa femme. Celle-ci ne lui rendit pas grâce et croisa ses bras contre son corps .

«-Vous partez maintenant !» Affirma Gillian.

«-Super !» Déclarèrent les deux enfants en prenant chacun une main de leur père.

Ce dernier roula ses yeux et s'est avec lenteur qu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée . Il aida ensuite ses deux petits monstres à s'habiller pour sortir à l'extérieur , puis il tenta avec difficulté d'attacher leur ceinture de sécurité.

Dix minutes plus tard ... Il réussit enfin la manoeuvre sous les gesticulations intempestives des diablotins puis il se mit à la place du conducteur pour démarrer la voiture . Durant les quelques minutes de trajet , Nicholas et Louise n'avait pas cesser de se chamailler . Se qui avait grandement énerver leur père qui n'avait pas arrêter de leur demander de se taire . Ce qui avait marché pendant quelques instants , jusqu'a ce que Nicholas tire la langue à sa soeur , se qui avait créé la troisième guerre mondial dans la voiture ! Cal avait soupiré puis avait prié intérieurement pour que le feu rouge devant lequel il avait dû s'arrêter se transforme rapidement en vert . Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin au magasin, l'homme sentit comme un début de maux de tête se propager. Il se gara ensuite à une place de parking libre puis tourna brusquement sa tête vers ses deux enfants en les pointant du doigt.

«-Ecoutez moi bien tout les deux ! Si jamais vous vous chamaillez , si vous criez , si vous courez dans le magasin , je vous assure que vous passerez tout vos après-midi à ranger mon placard au bureau avec Loker ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?!» ( Ça se passe de génération en génération cette punition XD)

Nicholas et Louise hochèrent avec rapidité leur tête puis Cal souffla pour ensuite sortir de sa voiture . Les deux enfants firent pareilles et le père verrouilla le véhicule . Après quoi il pris un cadis et demanda à ses enfants de tenir celui-ci pour ne pas qu'ils puissent se disperser et rester au près de lui . Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans le magasin et Cal commença à lire la liste de course que sa compagne lui avait préalablement donné avant de partir.

«-Poulet , carotte , pomme de terre ...» Relata t-il en lisant les ingrédients qui étaient inscrits sur le bout de papier .

«-Papa ?» L'interpella Louise.

«-Hmm?»

«-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas grand-mère Elizabeth ?»

Face à cette question l'expert en détection de mensonge releva rapidement sa tête de sa liste et répliqua:

«-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!»

«-Bah à chaque fois qu'elle vient tu dis que tu préférais discuter avec Loker pendant une heure que de la voir pendant une journée !»

«-Tient voilà un gâteau au chocolat noisette ça sera parfait pour le dessert !» S'exclama le paternel en se dirigeant vers le rayon proposant différentes sucreries.

«-Digestion!» Déclara fortement Nicholas.

«-C'est pas digestion mais Digression!» Corrigea sa soeur en soupirant .«Nick à raison papa !»

«-Hmm...» Répondit le concerné n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce que ses enfants lui disaient tout en prenant le gâteau afin de le mettre dans le cadis .

«-Et tu sais ...» Soudainement la petite fille s'interrompit dans sa phrase en penchant sa tête sur le côté , elle fit une mine interrogative et demanda : « Mais ... Grand-mère ...Elle n'est pas allergique aux noisettes normalement ?»

«-Hin quoi ?» Répliqua le paternel faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre la question , pour ensuite faire rouler le cadis dans un autre rayon.

«-Mouais ...» Marmonna Louise.

Au bout d'une heure de voyage entre divers rayon , Cal avait enfin réussit à réunir toutes les provisions marquées sur la liste ( ou pas ! ) . Après quoi il s'était dirigé avec sa petite famille à la caisse afin de payer ses achats et lorsqu'il découvrit l'immense file d'attente devant ses yeux il lâcha un long soupir . Blasé il posa son coude sur le haut du cadis pour ensuite y placer sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Alors qu'il rêvassait , il entendit une conversation houleuse de deux clients du supermarché se trouvant en face d'eux .

«-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes chérie ! Je la connais pas cette fille !»

«-Ah oui ?! Alors pourquoi sur ton portable j'ai vu des sms disant que vous aviez un rendez-vous demain ! Et c'est justement ce jour là qu'on devait aller au cinéma ensemble ! Alors qu'hier tu m'avais pourtant dis que tu devais annuler notre sortie car tu avais trop de boulot !»

«-Mais puisque je te dis que je la connais pas ! Regarde elle m'appelle Henry dessus , alors que mon prénom est Steven ! Cette personne à dû se tromper de numéro voilà tout !»

«-Mmmh , tu ne me mens pas ?!»

«-Non !» Proclama l'homme d'une voix aiguë .

À l'écoutes de ces paroles Lightman ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire . Mais alors qu'ils allaient enfin avancer dans la file , Louise tira sur la veste de son père pour attirer son attention .

«-Papa! Je croyais que quand notre voix changeait pour aller dans les aiguë c'était qu'on mentait ! Non ?»

Suite à la question de sa fille , les yeux de Cal s'agrandirent et il s'empressa de poser une main sur la bouche de celle-ci pour l'empêcher de prononcer d'autre mot . Mais ce fut trop tard car le couple interloquer par ces paroles s'était brutalement retourné vers eux.

«-Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elle dit ! Vous savez les enfants ...» Réfuta Cal toujours une main posée sur la bouche de Louise .

«-Mais si c'est vrai ! C'est même toi qui nous l'a dit alors que tu avais interrogé Loker sur la disparition du thé au Lightman Group !» Renchérit le petit garçon en regardant son père qui avait fermé ses yeux à cette annonce.

«-Ah j'y crois pas espèce de salop !» S'écria la jeune femme furieuse en offrant une claque magistral à son mari pour ensuite partir d'un pas précipité.

«-Ma chérie ! Attends je peux tout t'expliquer !» Tenta de se rattraper l'homme en laissant son panier à l'abandon pour poursuivre sa femme.

«-Papa ? Ça veut dire quoi salop ?» Demanda le petit garçon curieux.

Cal ouvrit sa bouche quelques secondes pour la refermer aussi sec en remarquant les regards des autres clients braqués sur lui puis il déclara finalement:

«-Je t'expliquerais plus tard Nick , aides moi à mettre les courses sur le tapis roulant s'il te plait.»

Le petit garçon souffla de déception puis fit ce qu'on lui ordonna sous les yeux de la caissière qui avait un léger rictus peint sur ses lèvres . Cal se dépêcha ensuite de payer ses achats pour partir rapidement du centre commercial . Après quoi il chargea ses emplettes dans le coffre de sa voiture puis demanda à ses enfants de s'attacher à leur place . Il en fit de même et démarra sa voiture pour rentrer chez eux .cPlusieurs minutes plus tard , la petite famille arrivèrent enfin à destination . Les deux enfants s'étaient détachés à une vitesse impressionnante puis ils avaient couru comme des fusées pour rentrer à la maison . Laissant seul leur père les bras chargés de sac de course.

«-M'aidez surtout pas !» S'écria Cal d'un ton ironique . «Ah ces gosses j'vous jure ...»

«-Tu veux de l'aides peut-être?» Lui demanda une voix féminine.

Cal baissa les sacs qu'il tenaient entre ses mains et vit Emily tout sourire les bras tendu.

«-Bonjour ma chérie ! Oui je veux bien s'il te plait .»

La jeune fille prit un sac que son père lui proposait puis ils rentrèrent tout les deux à l'intérieur de la maison . Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans la cuisine afin de les déposer sur la table de celle-ci .

«-Merci ma chérie» Remercia le paternel en embrassant sa fille dans ses cheveux . «Alors ça va toi ? Tu es arrivée quand ?»

«-Hmm il y'a une heure à peu près . J'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment mais ça va ! Et toi ?»

«-Bof...»

«-Ne me dis pas que tu fais cette tête , parce que grand-mère Elizabeth viens ?!»

«-Bah ...»

«-Vous n'avez toujours pas enterré la hache de guerre ?!»

«-C'est elle qui a commencé !»

«-J'y crois pas ...» S'exaspéra l'adolescente en levant ses yeux au ciel.

«-Cal !» S'exclama Gillian alors qu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine avec un regard sévère . «Tu peux me dire pourquoi Nick m'a demandé ce que veux dire Salop ?!»

À cette demande Cal émit une petite grimace . Voyant cela Emily partit à rire tout en faisant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son père comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance puis disparu de la pièce pour laisser seul les deux adultes.

«-Alors je t'écoutes ?!» Réitéra la jeune femme les deux poings serrés sur ses hanches.

«-Tu vas rire ! En fait ...»

«-Va y je n'attend que ça .»

«Bah en fait Nick ...» L'homme allait continué sa phrase quand son portable se mit à sonner . Sauvé par le gong songea t-il . L'homme fit un petit geste de sa main à sa femme pour s'excusez puis sortit de la pièce le téléphone contre son oreille.

«-Ria ? ... Non le dossier Johnson est sur le bureau de Gillian ... oui c'est ça ...» Alors qu'il était en pleine conversation téléphonique , il fut dérangé dans son activité par Nicholas et Louise qui étaient entrain de courir dans tout les sens dans le salon en faisant un bruit infernal.

«-Attendez deux minutes !» Cal plaça sa main sur le micro de son portable puis déclara fortement «Hey les enfants ! Stop ! Allez dans votre chambre !»

Cela n'arrêta pas pour autant le vacarme et le père s'écria:

«-Le placard ! Loker ! Tout les après-midi !»

À ces mots les deux enfants firent une tête dépité puis montèrent les bras ballants à l'étage .

«-Heum Torres excusez moi mais je vais devoir vous laissez , j'ai pas mal de chose à faire là ...Oui c'est ça à demain , enfin si je suis toujours en vie ...»

Après ça l'homme raccrocha et se pinça l'arrête du nez . Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il avait sentit son mal de tête empiré au fil des minutes . «Oh bon sang...» Souffla Lightman en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour y voir sa compagne entrain de cuisiner.

«-Honey , est-ce qu'on a de l'aspirine ?»

«-Oui , regarde dans la pharmacie .»

«-Merci .»

Cal commença à partir quand Gillian l'informa:

«-Ah et maman va pas tarder à arriver , elle vient de m'envoyer un sms .» ( À la pointe de la technologie la grand-mère ! )

«-J'crois que je vais en prendre deux finalement ...» Marmonna t-il pour lui même.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?»

«-J'ai dis vivement qu'elle arrive !»

«-Mouais , ah et Cal on finira notre petite conversation sur Nick tout à l'heure !»

«-Moui ...» Fit-il pour ensuite disparaître à l'étage.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que l'expert en mensonge avait avalé ses deux médicaments pour s'écrouler lourdement sur le canapé , il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir . Celui-ci avait soupiré comprenant que cette sonnerie marquait le début de ses ennuis . Après quoi il fit tombé sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé tout en fermant ses yeux.

**( Musique : you make it better shawn Mullins )**

«-Allez courage papa ! Juste quelques heures , c'est pas la mort ! » Signifia Emily alors qu'elle traversait le salon pour aller ouvrir la porte .

«-C'est quelques heures de trop ...»

La jeune fille ria de la répartie de son père puis disparu de son champs de vision .

Cal ne bougea toujours pas de sa place regardant pensif le plafond immaculé , quand soudainement Gillian l'interrompit dans ses songes en déclarant :

«-Cal !»

«-Hmm...»

«-Je veux que tu me promettes d'être gentil avec elle !»

L'homme se leva et se plaça devant sa compagne. «-Je te promet d'être poli !»

«-Cal ...»

«-C'est le maximum que je peux faire Luv' !»

Gillian roula ses yeux , alors que son mari s'exclama soudainement : «-Et dis toi que je voulais mettre des somnifères dans son verre ! C'est un ami qui m'a donné cette idée et pour lui cela a bien fonctionné .»*****

«-Et tu vois comment il a finit maintenant !»

«-Ouais bah ...» Lightman ne pu terminer sa phrase qu'il entendit des voix s'élever dans l'entrée.

«-Oh non voilà la sorcière ...» marmonna t-il pour lui même.

«-Cal tu as intérêt d'être gentil , parce que crois moi que tout ce que tu aimais jusqu'à présent pourrais très bien être mis en pause.»

«-Quoi ?! Mais c'est du chantage !» Tenta de protester l'homme «C'est elle qui n'arrête pas de ...» Mais il dû bien vite s'arrêter dans ses arguments quand une veille dame pénétra dans la pièce pour enlacer Gillian en s'écriant : «-Oh ma chérie !»

«-Maman !» Déclara celle-ci en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

Après cette bref embrassade , la mère se recula quelque peu de sa fille et affirma:

«-Tu es sublime ma chérie , cette robe noir te va à ravir !»

«-Merci maman ! Tu sais c'est Cal qui me l'a offerte !»

«-Quoique elle fait un peu enterrement , je te verrais plus avec quelque chose de coloré , m'enfin tout le monde ne peut pas avoir du goût ...»

«-En effet ...» Marmonna amèrement Cal en dévisageant l'accoutrement de la veille dame sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Celle-ci fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua dans sa lancé:

«-Il commence à faire froid dehors !» Affirma Elizabeth en enlevant sa veste pour la donner à sa fille.

«-Tu trouves ?» Demande Gillian en récupérant le vêtement afin de se rendre dans l'entrée pour l'accrocher au porte manteau .

«-Oh oui ! Si Emily n'avait pas eu la bonté de venir m'ouvrir alors que j'étais dehors je crois que j'aurais pu geler sur place !» Assura la veille dame en parlant assez fort pour que sa fille puisse l'entendre ainsi que son gendre.

«-Bah c'est bien dommage ...» Répliqua Cal à voix basse en comprenant le sous-entendu . Sa belle-mère entendant cela avait rapidement tourné sa tête dans sa direction pour lui lancer un regard noir lourd de sens. Et c'est à ce moment là que Gillian rentra dans la pièce.

«-Heu... tout va bien ?» Demanda inquiète la jeune femme .

«-Oui ma chérie ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas !» S'exclama la grand-mère faussement joyeuse.

«-Bah vous...»

«-Bon alors ce diner ! Ça sent rudement bon dis moi !» Déclara la veille dame en se dirigeant vers la cuisine laissant seul les deux amoureux.

«-Et bonjour c'est pour les chien ...» Siffla l'expert en mensonge pour lui même.

«-Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dis ?!»

«-Mais j'ai rien dis !»

«-Tu ...»

«-Le diner à l'air succulent ma chérie , je suppose que personne ne t'as aidé comme d'habitude !» S'écria la grand-mère de la cuisine.

«-Et là tu ne dis rien !» Se rembrunit Cal.

«-Cal à fait les courses Maman!»

«-Ton père aussi les faisait !»

«-Attends ! Elle vient de me comparer à ton père là !»

«-Cal ...»

La jeune femme allait continuer de parler quand soudainement deux enfants déboulèrent dans le salon , alors que la grand mère revenait dans la pièce .

«-Grand-mère !» S'exclamèrent Nicholas et Louise.

«-Oh mes chéris !» Fit la veille dame en prenant ses deux petits-enfants dans ses bras .

«- Ça fait au moins plaisir à quelqu'un ...» Rouspéta Cal , alors que sa compagne le frappa légèrement sur son bras suite à sa réplique «Hey!»

«-Bon le repas va bientôt être prêt , je propose qu'on prenne l'apéritif pour commencer !» proposa Gillian.

«-Bonne idée .» Concéda la grand-mère.

Et c'est sous cette suggestion que la petite famille se rendit dans la salle à manger afin de s'installer autour de la table à leur place respectif . Enfin sauf Cal , puisque Elizabeth avait eu l'audace de lui piquer la sienne . Il voulu répliquer quelque chose à la sorcière comme il l'a surnommait mais Gillian lui en avait empêché en lui faisant les gros yeux lui signifiant de rien tenter . Et c'est sous un râle de mécontentement qu'il s'était assit en face de la veille dame . Gillian commença dès lors à verser un peu de vin dans le verre des adultes et du soda dans celui des enfants.

«-Alors Emily ! Racontes moi un peu , tes études à l'université ça se passe bien ?» Questionna Elizabeth ravit de revoir la jeune fille.

«-Oui très bien ! On a pas mal de travail , mais vu que cela me plaît , ça ne me dérange pas !»

«-Tu peux me rappeler dans quel domaine tu travailles ? Tu sais j'oublie vite moi !» Fit la veille dame d'un ton rieur.

«-Aah la sénilité touche tellement de personne âgé de nos jours ...» Répliqua Cal en buvant une gorgé de son vin.

«-J'étudie le journalisme !» Déclara rapidement la jeune fille pour que la conversation ne s'envenime pas.

«-Oh comme ça doit être intéressant ! Tu sais quand Gillian était jeune , elle avait toujours voulu faire psychologue afin d'aider les gens . Elle a toujours eu ce petit quelque en chose en elle qui lui permettait d'aider n'importe quelle personne. Mais maintenant ce talent est gâché , car des obstacle dans sa vie on fait que ...»

À ces mots Cal comprit le message et sera son poing sur la table , voyant cela Gillian qui se trouvait à ses côtés posa une main délicate sur la sienne.

«-Mais maman tu sais que j'aime mon travail , je le trouve très passionnant.»

«-Je ne dis pas qu'il ne l'est pas , je dis juste que tu mérite un peu mieux que de regarder deux sourcils froncer par jours ...»

Le poing de l'homme se serra encore plus fort et la psychologue commença à le caresser tendrement afin de le calmer.

«-Bon et sinon comment allez-vous Nicholas et Louise ?» Questionna la veille dame avec un grand sourire.

«-Super !» Lui répondit gaiement la petite fille «La maîtresse et très gentille à l'école , et Nick et moi on s'est fait pleins d'amis ! Et le week-end dernier on est allé à l'anniversaire de notre meilleure amie qui s'appelle Rose !»

«-Et bien voilà une vie bien remplie ! Et toi Nicholas tout va bien?»

«-Yep!»

À ce mot la grand-mère fronça ses sourcils puis déclara:

«-Tu sais Nicholas , ce n'est pas très polie de dire le mot que tu viens de prononcer , il vaut mieux que tu répondes Oui , surtout quand tu t'adresses à une grande personne .»

«-Mais Papa lui il le fait tout le temps , alors pourquoi moi je pourrais pas le faire ?»

«-Tu apprendras que parfois dans la vie , les adultes ne sont toujours pas de bon conseille ...»

L'expert en langage corporel commença à serrer sa mâchoire prêt à répondre quelque chose à cette mégère mais c'est curieusement que son fils s'en chargera à sa place .

«-Bah alors si les adultes ne donnent toujours pas de bon conseille , comment je sais que les tient sont bon ?»

Suite à la question de son fils , Cal eu un énorme sourire et la veille dame commença à bafouiller des choses incompréhensibles .

«-Heu ... Je crois que le poulet est prêt je reviens !» Signifia précipitamment Gillian en se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la cuisine . Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard dans la salle à manger un plat en main . Elle déposa celui-ci au centre de la table , puis commença à découper des parts égales pour chaque membre de la famille . Après quoi elle servit dans chaque assiette un morceau de poulet ainsi que la garniture qui l'accompagna.

«-Mais ça à l'air vraiment succulent Gillian ! Tu te surpasses à chaque fois !»

«-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec ta mère !» Approuva Cal en découpant son poulet , alors que la veille dame lui offrit un magnifique sourire de mépris.

«-Et sinon vous avez fait quoi dernièrement?» Demanda la grand-mère à sa fille.

«-On a pas fais grand chose ... Cal et moi on a beaucoup de travail en ce moment donc entre le boulot et les enfants c'est difficile de trouver du temps libre pour faire des activités extérieur .»

«-Surtout si personne ne t'aides en rentrant ...» Répliqua Elizabeth en regardant une demi-seconde Lightman.

«-Mais tu sais Cal m'aide beaucoup à la maison!»

«-Il doit faire la vaisselle une fois sur deux dans la semaine comme tout les hommes ...»

«-Non , Cal s'occupe régulièrement de l'entretient de la maison et il cuisine aussi très bien !»

«-Et si c'était le cas pourquoi n'a t-il pas fait le repas d'aujourd'hui.»

«-Parce que j'aurais été trop tenté d'y mettre des ingrédients indigestes !» Riposta le concerné d'un ton dédaigneux en avalant par la suite une bouché de pomme de terre.

«-Tu veux un peu de vin maman ?» Proposa la jeune femme , pour éviter que sa mère ne puisse répliquer à son compagnon.

«-Non un verre me suffit largement ! Je ne ressens pas de manque . Pas comme certain ...» Réfuta Elizabeth en voyant son gendre se servir un autre verre d'alcool. «Ça doit être de famille ...»

«-Si c'est de famille je vous propose donc de rapporter la bouteille ! Cadeau !» Rétorqua Cal d'un ton hypocrite.

«-Excusez moi du peu mon cher , mais je crois qu'entre ma famille et la vôtre l'alcool n'est pas un problème .»

«-La seule différence avec la votre c'est que mon père à eu la courtoisie de nous abandonné au contraire de Gillian !»

«-Cal !»

«-Quoi c'est vrai ?! Ton père n'est qu'un alcoolique qui ne pense qu'à boire son précieux Whisky ! Alors que tu m'avais inviter à Noël chez tes parents , il n'avait pas arrêter de se souler , et il avait même finit par vomir sur la dinde , si c'est pour dire ! Quoique je peux l'en remercier ! Car elle n'avait pas l'air très cuite , pour ne pas dire immangeable !»

«-Oh moins moi je fais l'effort de cuisiner pour mes invités ! Même si ceux-ci sont parfois désagréable , pour ne pas dire impolie !»

«-Moi impolie ?! Vous rigolez j'espère ! Je fais d'énorme efforts pour ne pas vous parler !»

«-La preuve que ça ne marche pas ! Votre mère a dû bien souffrir de vos bêtises d'adolescent , je la plains fortement !»

À ces paroles Cal se leva subitement de sa chaise s'essuya sa bouche avec sa serviette et la jeta sur la table pour ensuite se diriger énervé à la cuisine .

«-Maman !» Protesta Gillian.

«-Quoi ?!»

«-Tu sais très bien que la mère de Cal est morte alors qu'il était jeune ! Il a eu une enfance difficile ! Tu aurais pu éviter de lui dire ça !»S'injuria sa fille en se levant elle aussi de sa chaise .

«-Excuse moi , j'ai oublié ... Je regrette ce que j'ai dis , je suis peut-être aller un peu trop loin.»

«-Ah bon tu crois ?!»

«- Mais avoue que c'est lui aussi qui a commencé !»

«-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez m'épuiser tout les deux !» Siffla la jeune femme en allant rejoindre son compagnon dans la cuisine . Alors qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce elle vit celui-ci de dos les deux mains posés sur la table , la tête baissé .

«-Cal ... Tu sais elle ne l'a pas fais exprès ...» Déclara Gillian d'un ton doux en se plaçant aux côtés de son mari pour poser une main réconfortante sur son dos.

«-Je sais ...»

«-Elle regrette ce qu'elle t'a dit ... Tu veux bien revenir ?»

«-Hmm ...» Fit l'homme en se retournant pour faire face à la femme qu'il aimait .

Cette dernière voyant son regard un peu perdu , le pris dans ses bras et lui souffla au creux de son oreille:

«-Aller encore quelques heures ... Tu veux bien faire un effort pour moi mon chéri ?»

À cette demande Cal se détacha lentement de la jeune femme et encra son regard dans le sien pour ensuite proclamer :

«-Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi Gillian , même combattre un dragon au péril de ma vie ! Ce que je fais déjà d'ailleurs ...»

«-Arrêtes Cal !» Ria t-elle en lui offrant une légère tape sur son bras . Celui-ci se recula légèrement d'un pas et ria lui aussi .

«-Non plus sérieusement , je te promets de faire un effort si elle aussi en fait un .»

«-Merci Cal ...» Répondit la psychologue pour ensuite embrasser tendrement son homme.

Alors qu'ils savouraient tout d'eux ce doux échange , une personne les interrompit en se raclant la gorge . Ce qui fit stopper net les deux amoureux .

«-Excusez moi de vous déranger dans un tel moment ... Mais vu qu'on avait finit de manger le plat je pensais qu'on pouvait passer au dessert .»

«-Oui tu as raison maman , je vais l'apporter ! Va dans la salle à manger avec Cal , je vous rejoins tout suite.»

«-Bien» Approuva la veille dame en sortant de la pièce avec son gendre sur les talons .

Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans la salle , la grand-mère se retourna brusquement vers Cal et lui dit:

«-Veuillez m'excusez pour ce que je vous ai dis , mes mots on dépassé mes pensées ...»

«-Je vous excuse .»

«-Bien je vous en remercie , mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'arrêterais de vous embêter !» Lui affirma t-elle pour ensuite lui faire volte face afin de se réinstaller à sa place.

«-C'est fou mais ... ça ne m'étonne même pas !» Railla t-il à voix basse.

Après ça Cal se rassit lui aussi à sa place et Gillian revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un gâteau entre les mains .

«-Il est magnifique ce gâteau au chocolat !» Fit la jeune femme en posant le dessert sur la table.

«-Ce sont les enfants qui ont eu cette idée !» S'exclama bien vite l'homme en voyant sa femme couper des parts de gâteaux pour en donner à tout le monde.

«-Quoi ?! mais c'est pas vr...» Nicholas ne pu même pas terminer sa phrase que son père s'empressa de riposter:

«-Et sinon vous nous avez pas raconté Elizabeth ! Rien de nouveau dans votre de vie de retraité ?!» Questionna Cal en posant son coude sur la table afin d'y poser sa tête dans le creux de sa main .

«-Heu bah ...» La veille dame fut assez décontenancé par la question de son gendre puisque celui-ci n'avait jamais prétendu vouloir s'intéresser à sa vie .

«-Vous m'en direz tant !» Déclara t-il d'un ton feignant l'ironie en découpant une part de son gâteau pour ensuite l'avaler.

Elizabeth regarda d'un air interrogateur l'homme puis découpa elle aussi un morceau de son dessert . Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir sa bouche afin d'y manger le gâteau , Emily affirma soudainement avec enthousiasme:

«-Mmmh il est vraiment délicieux ce gâteau ! Et je trouve que les noisettes à l'intérieur donne un meilleur goût !»

À cette information la grand-mère resta immobile quelque secondes avec sa cuillère en l'air , quand elle reposa lourdement celle-ci sur le bord de son assiette .

«-Vous n'aimez pas le gâteau au chocolat Belle-maman ? Pourtant vous avez tort il est délicieux !» Fit Cal en gobant une nouvelle bouché de son dessert tout en fixant Elizabeth avec un rictus sur ses lèvres.

La veille dame regarda haineusement son gendre puis lui répondit la mâchoire serrée:

«-Je suis allergique aux noisettes ...»

«-Oh mince ! C'est vraiment pas de chance ! Ah lalala vous auriez dû faire plus attention les enfants !»

«-Mais c'est to...» Commença à riposter Louise qui fût malheureusement coupée par son père dans ses dires .

«-Bon bah ... Vous voulez peut-être autre chose ? Je crois qu'il nous reste des pan cakes d'hier dans le frigo ! Vous en voulez?!»

«-Non je crois que ça ira ... Et puis je n'ai plus faim de toute façon ...»

«-Comme vous voulez !» Fit Cal alors qu'il mangait le dernier morceau de son gâteau.

Lors de cette curieuse conversation Gillian n'avait pas lâcher du regard son compagnon qui avait eu un léger sourire tout du long . Il n'aurait pas fait ça tout même , il n'aurait pas osé ... Se demanda la jeune femme toujours en le fixant avec suspicion .

«-Maman !» l'interpella son fils.

«-Heu oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nicholas ?»

«-Est-ce que moi et Louise on peut sortir de table on a finit de manger ?»

«-Oui vous pouvez y aller mais débarrasser vôtre assiette avant !»

«-Oui maman !»

les deux enfants firent ce que leur mère leur dicta , puis montèrent à l'étage laissant les adultes entre eux .

«-Tu veux du thé maman ?» Lui demanda sa fille .

«-Je préfère du café si ça ne te dérange pas , car bizarrement j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le thé en ce moment ...» Lui répondit la veille dame .

«-Comme c'est étonnant ...» Marmonna Cal en se levant . «Restes assis Gill je vais faire du thé et ... du café !»

«-Et bien pour une fois que vous montrez une qualité qui fait la réputation de l'anglais !» Répliqua Elizabeth en faisant référence au peu de courtoisie qu'il dégageait.

«-Vous n'avez pas de la famille en France vous ?» Questionna Cal alors qu'il s'était arrêté dans sa marche pour lui faire face .

«-Si pourquoi ?» Demanda la veille dame en fronçant ses sourcils ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir .

«- Hmm je comprends mieux ce côté râleur maintenant ...» Dit-il pour ensuite disparaître dans la cuisine , laissant sa belle-mère la mâchoire crispée .

Quelques minutes plus tard il revint avec les boissons chaudes et les donna à chacune des personnes présentent autour de la table .

«-Vous avez oublié le sucre !» Fit remarquer la veille dame à Cal.

«-Non vous en avez un à côté de vous .»

«-Oui mais il y en a qu'un et moi j'en prend toujours deux avec mon café !»

L'homme soupira d'exaspération puis repartit dans la cuisine afin d'aller chercher le deuxième sucre . «J'espère qu'elle s'étouffera avec son cafe !» Vociféra t-il pour lui même .

Après quoi il repartit dans la salle à manger et donna avec un immense sourire le sucre à sa belle-mère , celle-ci le lui rendit puis Cal se rassit à sa place . Alors qu'ils commençaient tous à boire silencieusement leur boisson chaude , Elizabeth déclara avec une petite trace de dégout sur son visage :

«-Hmm hé bien j'espère que les anglais sont vraiment aussi fort qu'il le dise pour faire du thé car pour le café c'est pas encore ça !»

«-J'aurais vraiment dû suivre son conseille et prendre ses somnifères ...» Chuchota t-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgé de son thé.

«-Qu'avez vous dis ?» Demanda Elizabeth curieuse.

«-Non j'ai juste dis qu'on ne pouvait pas être fort partout !»

«-En effet , surtout en cuisine !» Siffla t-elle pour Cal .

«-En parlant de ça il est bien dommage que vous ayez irrité que du côté râleur de vôtre famille et non pas de sa gastronomie ! Vous auriez pu au moins faire des heureux !»

«-Vous ...!»

«-Bon ! Et si on parlait d'autre chose !» S'exclama soudainement Gillian.

«-Oui bonne idée ! Oh on pourrait parler de mon futur voyage en Australie par exemple !» Fit Emily pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus pesante.

Et c'est sur cette conversation que les hostilités s'arrêtèrent entre les deux adversaires, bien que quelques piques furent encore jetées . Deux heures plus tard Elizabeth avait déclaré devoir partir pour rentrer chez elle . Suite à ses paroles elle avait cru entendre un «enfin une bonne nouvelle» de la part de Cal , mais ne le releva pas . Toute la petite famille se trouvait désormais à l'extérieur devant le taxi qui allait ramener Elizabeth . Cette dernière embrassa tout les membres de sa famille en guise d'au revoir enfin sauf son gendre qui lui avait juste offert un petit signe de tête .

«-Bon et bien ce fut très sympathique de ta part ma chérie de m'avoir invité ! Bien que si je n'avais pas appeler je ne serrais pas venu » Fit remarqué la veille dame.

«-La prochaine fois je débrancherais le téléphone si ce n'est que ça ...» Marmonna une nouvelle fois Cal , bien que cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas assez doucement pour que Elizabeth ne puisse pas entendre . Intentionnelle ? Je vous laisse y répondre de vous même ! Elizabeth lui jeta un autre regard noir puis ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour ensuite dire :

«-A bientôt !»

«-Mais pas trop vite non plus .» Riposta l'homme acerbe.

«-Au revoir !» Fit le reste de la famille pour couvrir les paroles de Cal.

Après ces formules de politesse le taxi disparu de leur champ de vision et Cal pu enfin relâcher toute la respiration qu'il avait su retenir depuis qu'Elizabeth était rentrer chez eux.

Gillian le vit faire et leva ses yeux au ciel puis lui demanda:

«-Au fait Cal ! Le gâteau c'est vraiment les enfants qui l'on choisi ou c'est toi ?! Parce que tu as souris tout le long en mangeant ta part !»

À cette question le regard de Cal dériva de droite à gauche puis il marmonna :

«-Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ...»

«-J'y crois p...» La jeune femme n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Nick s'interposa dans la conversation entre ses deux parents.

«-Papa ! Tu peux me dire maintenant ce que veut dire salop !» S'exaspéra Nicholas face à son père voulant à tout prix une explication.

«-Heu ... rentres à la maison Nick on verra ça plus tard !» Ordonna son père en voyant le regard furieux de son épouse .

«-Mais c'est aussi ce que tu m'avais dis tout à l'heure .»

«-Ne discutes pas Nick !»

Le petit garçon fit une moue mécontente puis rentra avec Louise dans la maison accompagné de leur soeur ainé .

«-C'est quoi cette histoire de Salop ?!»

«-Tu sais que tu es rayonnante aujourd'hui ma chérie , pas que tu ne l'es pas tout les jours mais ...»

«-Cal !»

«-Oh ! Attends je crois qu'on m'appelle là ! » Fit l'expert en mensonge en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche tout en se dirigeant vers la maison suivit de son épouse . «C'est Loker ! Il a encore dû faire une connerie le connaissant !»

«-Caaal je sais que tu mens ! Loker est malade ! Il m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas là de toute la semaine !» S'écria la jeune femme.

«-Allo?» Continua l'homme dans sa lancé tout en collant l'appareil contre son oreille .

«-CAAAL !»

**FIN***

**Moral de ****l'histoire : **Même si vous n'aimez pas vôtre belle-mère soyez le plus gentil possible ! Ça énerve encore plus !

* * *

***** Devinez qui est cet ami au curieux conseille XD Petit indice il n'est pas dans la série Lie to me ! Alors lol ?

Si vous aimez Cal et sa belle-mère , j'essayerais un jour de vous refaire une autre histoire du genre XD

PS : Pour carte sur table je ne l'ai pas encore continué .


End file.
